The present invention relates in general to display device for displaying objects. More specifically, the invention provides a method and apparatus for a spring tensioned golf ball display and showcase. In particular, the display according to the present invention displays multiple golf balls (or other objects), either vertically or horizontally, by means of a spring loaded golf tee opposite from a fixed golf tee (of course, members similar to the golf tees may also be used) positioned at each displayed golf ball (or other object).
It is quite common and desirable to display various objects of achievement, such as diplomas, certificates, etc. Similarly, achievements in athleics sometimes are represented by the xe2x80x9cgame ballxe2x80x9d or an item with particular markings to reflect its origin and importance. Quite often it is highly desirable to disply these objects of achievement in an aesthetic manner. Display devices for such purpose as displaying athletic or related items such as soccer balls, volleyballs, baseballs, etc., are well known in the prior art. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,650, issued on Jan. 24, 1993, to John F. Cullen, discloses an improved display package for a soccer ball, volleyball, baseball and the like. It has two body members which are cooperatively engageable through the use of snap means located on each respective circumferential shoulder member. It has two body members, engageable through the use of snap means, and does not use a spring loaded mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,485, issued on Sep. 14, 1994, to Forrest W. Alton, discloses a modular display device that in a free standing configuration can be bent through various angles. It is used to display a series of autographed balls in a shelf like structure. The modular display device of this patent does not uses a spring loaded holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,829, issued on Jan. 3, 1995, to Ronald J. Bahl, discloses displaying footballs in a case featuring a frame with four dowels in the vertical position which support a football, and does not disclose use of a spring loaded support system.
U.S. Pat No. 5,118,171, issued on Jun. 5, 1996 to Sigifredo Ortiz, discloses a display which is particularly useful for mounting and attractively displaying an article of headgear along with memorabilia related to the headgear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,325, issued on Apr. 29, 1997, to Michael Smith, discloses a golf ball teeing apparatus for teeing up a series of golf balls on a practice tee, a container for holding the golf balls and a dispensing mechanism for delivering the balls from the container to the driving tee.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,202, issued on Feb. 27, 1996, to Sammy Wyatt, discloses a golf accessory holder of a generally rectangular shaped housing for holding one or more golf balls, golf tees and other golf accessories. It is does not employ a spring loaded holding mechanism and is not used for holding display items like golf balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,594, issued on Jun. 4, 1996, to Ray H. Taylor, discloses a golf club for impelling a golf ball without swinging. The golf club is prepared for use by inserting an explosive charge and cocking the firing mechanism. It does not disclose any display function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,200, issued on Mar. 17, 1992, to Schuichi, Matsushita, discloses an automatic golf ball dispenser which dispenses golf balls to a tee for driving or directly to a mat for iron shots. However, nothing disclosed in this patent can be used for displaying items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,678, issued on Mar. 25, 1997, to Mckee, et al., discloses means for projecting supported objects, such as baseballs, footballs, golf balls, etc., suitable for use in children""s games. Nothing therein teaches or suggests the display of such items the way the present invention does.
Prior to the device of the present invention, there was no secure way to hold golf balls or other athletic items during display or while moving the display piece. The present invention has substantially fulfilled this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of display members of athletic related items in the prior art, the present invention provides a new means for display such items. The present invention provides a spring loaded mechanism which can securely hold golf balls in place during display, or while moving your display piece. The mechanism can be used in lamp form, shelf form or a host of other different display types whichever is the most meaningful or suitable to the individual circumstance.
The mechanism comprises two ball holder showcase portions, each having a golf ball tee attached thereto, one of which being spring loaded. Preferably, each golf ball tee is inserted into a ball holder""s showcase. When the spring loaded golf ball tee is compressed, it creates a space large enough to insert a golf ball. The spring loaded golf tee is then released, locking the golf ball in place between the two golf tees. This invention allows one to display the golf balls or athletic items in multiple stacks, in pyramid form, or in any arrangement as one desires.
Also, the ball holder""s showcase portions can be of any color. One can choose the color most suitable with the background of the display, or the color that enhances the effect of the display the most. Moreover, the ball holder""s showcase portions can be constructed of any number of materials. Hardwood, such as oak or maple, is recommended because they are traditionally preferred material in supporting display objects. Plastics or composite materials can also be used.
It is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application, details of construction, or to the arrangements of the shape of the mechanism in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. This disclosure may be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and arrangement for the purpose of display.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device to display athletic items and in particular golf balls.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device that can securely hold the display item in place during display or while moving the display pieces.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display device that can be readily expanded as the collection of items being stored and displayed increases.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a display device that is convenient in that it can be assembled easily without any tools.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display device that is versatile in that it can be in any shape or form to satisfy a variety of special desires.
The present invention will be better understood and objects other than those set forth above will become apparent when considered in view of the drawings and detailed description provided below.